


Uninvited Guest

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Archie sneaks into Team Magma's base (post game), to pay Maxie a visit.Pretty much PWP.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 49





	Uninvited Guest

Archie was super stealthy, in his mind. He had managed to sneak past a bunch of bored grunts, and even Courtney who had been playing chess with one of them. He hadn't seen Tabitha, but he had probably snuck past him too.

He continued to walk down to Maxie's room. He went to open the door but it was locked. He tried again. Definitely locked.

"Oh, you can only get in with the code" a young female grunt smiled. She was holding a plate of food.

"So… that means when you deliver his food you can let me in?"

"Sure can."

"Okay" he smiled. This had been easier than expected. Maybe he hadn't needed to sneak around like an idiot earlier. Although he was undeniably good at it.

She keyed in the code and the door opened.

Maxie was nowhere in sight.

"He will be in the shower" the grunt informed. She pointed to the doors leading to another part of the room.

Why was she telling him this?

She set the food down on Maxie's desk. She smirked at Archie before taking her leave.

Archie frowned. Why did he get the feeling he was being tricked. How could he have trusted that scrawny little grunt?

No matter.

He walked over to the bathroom, attempting to push paranoid thoughts from his head. They wouldn't know he was here. Even if that little grunt said something, he was sure it would take forever to do anything about it.

He opened the bathroom door. Wait, he was in a wardrobe. Looking at multiples of the same clothes. He walked through the wardrobe and found himself in the bathroom itself. The room was warm, full of steam. He stepped in.

"Is someone there?" asked the Magma leader. "If this is about dinner just leave it on the damn desk. How many times do I have to ask?"

Archie held back a chuckle. He noticed Maxie's glasses on the vanity. He snuck up close to the shower and pulled the curtain back.

"Wh-?" Maxie looked around. "Get out Archie!" Maxie squawked indignantly, wrapping the curtain around his thin body. "Wh-How?"

"Hi Maxie" smiled Archie. "So, what's up?"

Maxie reached for his glasses, grabbing them and putting them on.

While Maxie was distracted, Archie got in the shower with him.

"Archie, out, before I call sec-"

Archie pulled Maxie into a crushing kiss. He tasted strongly of mint. He wrapped his arm around Maxie's waist, pulling the slender redhead close. "You taste great" he smirked.

Maxie blushed slightly, his stoic expression not quite suiting it. Archie gathered he was trying to figure out where this was going.

Archie would have just fucked him into the tiles, but he couldn't help but admire Maxie's body. He was really beautiful. Pale, light dustings of freckles on his shoulders, his thin lips in a sort of pout, and- "Natural redhead confirmed" he smirked.

Maxie raised a thin brow, not looking impressed. "Okay, now that is confirmed you can leave."

"Aww, don't be like that" he smiled, touching Maxie's arm. "I didn't come here to confirm your natural hair colour. I came to pay you a visit."

"I think you should leave."

"After I am finished with you you'll be singin' a different tune."

Maxie's blush deepened.

"I like it" smiled Archie, enjoying Maxie's awkwardness. He pulled Maxie into another kiss. Damn he tasted great. He snaked his arms around Maxie's back, his hands groping Maxie's asscheeks.

Maxie moaned into Archie's mouth, starting to grind against him.

Archie smiled, pulling away from Maxie, looking at the dishevelled beauty.

Maxie pushed his wet fringe out of his face, and up at Archie, his hand on his heart.

Maxie's heart pounded so loud he was sure that Archie would hear. He didn't want to be caught out being nervous. He knew Archie would pay him out about it.

Meanwhile, Archie couldn't ignore the bulge that had swelled in his wetsuit. He looked at Maxie and saw he was just as hard. He smiled at his handiwork and languidly rubbed Maxie's erection.

Maxie didn't look particularly impressed with Archie, but then that was Maxie's usual expression, so Archie couldn't be sure.

Archie placed his hand around Maxie's neck. Maxie could feel the pressure on the sides of his neck and felt aroused. His face flushed red, very unbecoming of him, but he allowed himself to feel this way. After all he was about to be fucked by Archie.

"Why do you look so serious" Archie teased, grinning. "Lighten up a bit would you?"

Maxie raised a brow.

"Then again, maybe not…" he leaned over to kiss him. "Come on, open your mouth a little. Let me in."

Maxie leaned forward and opened its mouth, allowing Archie to slip his tongue inside.

Archie pulled him closer, his hand making its way to the small of Maxie's back. "Do you think you could help me out of this wetsuit?" he whispered in Maxie's ear.

Maxie swallowed loudly. He unzipped the wetsuit and slipped it down around Archie's hips.

Archie smiled and reached lower, pulling his cock free. He stepped out of the wetsuit.

Maxie looked up at him. "So…"

"Not getting too keen are you?" Archie chuckled.

"Not at all."

Archie pulled Maxie into another kiss, reaching down and groping Maxie's ass. "Okay, you got something I can use on you?"

"Vanity."

Archie leaned over and opened the vanity, finding moisturizer. "Is this it?"

"All I got."

"I can work with this." He squeezed some into his hands and reached down, slipping a finger into Maxie. "Whoa, you're tight" he stated.

"You think I just so this all the time?" Maxie huffed, blushing.

Archie shrugged. "I guess." He worked another finger inside.

Maxie clung to him, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Archie" he groaned. "I felt it."

Archie grinned and rubbed his prostate.

Maxie moaned and bucked his hips towards Archie. "Just fuck me!" he growled.

"Too easy" smirked Archie.

"I'll get you back."

"Pfft." Archie removed his fingers and covered his cock in the moisturizer. He picked Maxie up, who wrapped his slender legs around Archie's waist, and pressed him against the tiles. "You ready?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "Okay."

Maxie bit his lip, Archie could hear his breathing deepen.

"Relax Maxie." He lined his cock up with Maxie's asshole. "You better be ready."

Maxie nodded, brows furrowed. "I am so ready."

Archie grinned. He pressed his cock against Maxie's asshole. "'Kay, ready?" he smirked.

"Just fucking do it!" he pleaded.

Archie thrust slowly into Maxie, taking it slowly as not to hurt him. Sure he thought Maxie was obnoxious, but he did still like the man. Not that it was public knowledge… nor did it need to be.

Maxie leaned his head on Archie's shoulder.

Archie thrust up into Maxie, within seconds, feeling Maxie bite his neck. "That hurt" he hissed.

Maxie shrugged. "I thought it was great."

"Weirdo." He stumbled around, moving Maxie under the shower.

Maxie grasped, taking a deep breath before being fucked into the tiles by Archie. "Don't you dare put a hole in my shower wall" he groaned.

Archie chuckled. "That would be your fault."

"What?"

Archie leaned forward and kissed him. "Relax" he chuckled.

Maxie nodded, leaning his head back onto the cool tiles. He moaned as Archie hit his prostate with every single thrust.

Archie kissed Maxie's neck, making sure to bite and suck to leave as many bruises he could. Maxie wasn't objecting, but Archie just wanted the others in Team Magma to see this. Well, they probably wouldn't with all the damn turtlenecks Maxie had in that wardrobe.

"Oh, I think- Archie I'm coming" Maxie grasped, the water from the shower washing away his seed as soon as it had been spilled.

The look on Maxie's face and the tightness around Archie's cock was enough to make him come, filling Maxie's asshole with cum.

Maxie breathed heavily, coming down from his high.

Archie smiled and kissed him again.

"It seems you do like getting wet under the right circumstances."

Maxie blushed.

…

Meanwhile…

"So, I suppose it went according to plan?" Courtney asked the young grunt.

"I let Archie into Maxie's room if that is what you mean."

Courtney nodded. She couldn't believe how obvious Archie had looked sneaking around. Or was he flamboyantly skipping? He may as well have been. All the grunts were chuckling about it to her as she played chess with one of the others. On confirmation that Archie was in their building, she had radioed Tabitha to let that idiot Archie through most of the locked doors.

Why couldn't she have a little fun every now and again?


End file.
